<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall Like Rain by TheFloof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188624">Fall Like Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFloof/pseuds/TheFloof'>TheFloof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Lance and Coran are buddies, Langst, Oneshot, POV Lance (Voltron), Season 2 compliant, There’s lots of Rain, Voltron Lion to Paladin Psychic Bond, but don’t worry I edit a lot, i mean probably, no beta we die like men, sniper!lance, tagging is harder than i thought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFloof/pseuds/TheFloof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short mission for intel on a very stormy planet goes slightly awry. Lance finds himself alone, running through the rain and lightning with galra on his tail. </p><p>(Literally just an excuse to write sniper Lance and the team in a really cool thunderstorm because writing in cool settings is a lot of fun)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic Klance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder rumbled across the landscape, characterized by her dips and rises and almost-mountains, her dark gray rock, her pine forests. Rain tumbled from the sky. The galra base was below him, tall walls a shade darker than the rock, muddy courtyard alive with purple gunfire. </p><p> </p><p>Lance gave up on wiping his visor and took off his helmet, letting it drop onto the rock next to his arm. His hair was soaked in seconds, bangs just long enough to hang in his eyes. “<em>Ugh.</em>” He released his sniping gun once more and pushed his hair away. “Hold on guys, I can’t get a good view. This rain is making things impossible.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re preaching to the choir.” Shiro’s voice followed by a grunt rose from Lance’s helmet, quiet and nearly muted by the rain. </p><p> </p><p>Water tumbled onto the rocky outcropping around Lance, streaming down his armor and face. He was on his stomach on the uncomfortable ledge, supposedly sniping for his friends below. He adjusted his scope and pressed his eye to it. Luckily the tiny lip at the end of his scope prevented water from getting on the lens, but the thick sheets of rain still made most things fuzzy. </p><p> </p><p>He focused on the battlefield, identifying targets and the positions of his friends. Pidge and Shiro were cutting through the middle, heading for the terminal to open the base doors. Keith and Hunk were covering their backs. </p><p> </p><p>Lance picked his first targets, the four galra trying to get the jump on Keith and Hunk. <em> Breathe in, aim, breathe out, shoot. </em>The first one dropped. Then the next. He fell into rhythm with the raindrops. Body rising as he breathed, scope focusing on the target, his body falling, squeezing the trigger, then moving on. Next targets: the galra taking on Pidge three to one. Unfair! They dropped like rain. </p><p> </p><p>What had once been a steady charge had come to a standstill, the four paladins on the ground now huddled back to back as the galra became organized. The element of surprise was largely lost. </p><p> </p><p>An explosion shook the ground. Lance pulled his face away from his scope before he gave himself a black eye. “What the quiznack was that?!” he cried, scrambling to put his sniper back to his eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Turrets,” Keith grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Everybody regroup!” Shiro said. “Lance, the gunners don’t seem to be protected. Can you take them out?” </p><p> </p><p>“On it,” Lance turned his attention to the fortified wall. Every 50 feet or so was a gun implant, manned by a galra soldier. Another explosion. Lance was shaken away from his scope again. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lance!</em>” Pidge didn’t sound hurt, but she did sound very annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m working on it!” He wiped the rain out of his eyes and zoomed in. </p><p> </p><p>The first gunner was caught through the chest, the next through the head. But the one after that was at a more awkward angle. Lance shot his hand on the controls, then his head once the rest of his body came into view. The gun implant shorted out and the sudden jerk of the controls sent a wayward shot into the battle zone. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Rayos! </em>” Both rocks and raindrops tumbled for a moment. Pebbles bounced off his armor until the hill settled. “You all okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Physically or emotionally?” Pidge groaned. </p><p> </p><p>Lance grinned. “We all know you’re dead inside, Pidge, but there’s no need to be salty.” </p><p> </p><p>A wet noise. “‘em thicking ma tongue out ba tha way.” </p><p> </p><p>“Focus, guys!” Shiro scolded. </p><p> </p><p>Lance zoomed in on the battlefield. As dust was dampened by rain the other paladins emerged from the fight. Shiro led, Keith pulled Pidge along in the middle, and Hunk was machine gunning the living quiznack out of the galra following them. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got the rest of the turrets. Go for the terminal!” Lance said. The last two gunners were quickly felled before any more shots could be fired off as the team sprinted for the giant doors of the base. </p><p> </p><p>Lance turned his attention to the attacking foot soldiers as Pidge dropped to her knees in the mud in front of the terminal. Shields flashed on as the other paladins huddled around her back. </p><p> </p><p>Lightning cracked, lighting up distant foothills with a ghostly white glow. </p><p> </p><p>He was on a roll now, a sentry shot down every two seconds. Then his concentration broke.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance,” Keith grunted. “Heads up on some vehicles heading your way from the east. I think they’ve spotted your nest.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance turned his scope to scan the hills nearer to the base. There they were, armored all-terrain vehicles glowing purple in the watery onslaught. They would be here any minute. </p><p> </p><p>Lance scrambled to his feet, bayard melting away. He jammed his helmet back on and skidded down the slick mountainside, feet catching on rocks and sliding on mud until he reached the path, at which point he ran. Once the others got inside and Lance had used up his usefulness as a sniper, it was his job to coordinate extraction. He pulled up the holoscreen on his wrist guard to check his location.“I’m heading to the extraction zone early. Me and Blue will be waiting for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Careful!” Hunk advised. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pshh </em>,” Lance said, jumping over a rock. “I’m always car-" He biffed it in the mud, shouting and sliding 5 feet down the path before rolling to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Allura was dying of laughter over the coms. Lance’s face glowed red as he kept running. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it? What happened!?” Pidge was asking. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare, Allura,” Lance threatened. “You either, Coran!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry-“ Allura snorted. “It’s just-“ She couldn’t keep it together. Hysterical laughter fell into his ears, rain streamed down his chest plate. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Lance rolled his eyes. “Passing the battlefield now.” He was running on a ridge less than a quarter mile from the base, in clear sight of any galra who happened to be looking his way. </p><p> </p><p>“I see you,” Shiro said. “But I don’t think any galra have caught on, you’re good.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stupid encryptions,” Pidge was muttering. “Would’ve been easier to let Green just <em> shoot </em> down the door.” </p><p> </p><p>“We talked about this,” Shiro sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Element of surprise, important data, yada yada yada,” Lance said. “I’m with Pidge on this one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Finally,” Pidge said. “Everybody in!” </p><p> </p><p>The base doors shifted open and the others disappeared inside. The coms were filled with grunts and shouts as they met the waiting soldiers. </p><p> </p><p>A few moments and they quieted down. </p><p> </p><p>“Found the next terminal. I should be able to get this one faster now that I’ve cracked the encryption,” Pidge reported. </p><p> </p><p>“You do have to admit though, it’s pretty cool that we’re storming a whole castle all by ourselves,” Hunk said, grin in his voice. His voice suddenly dropped. “And scary. Yeah no, this is pretty insane. What on earth were we thinking?!”</p><p> </p><p>“We <em> weren’t </em> thinking on earth….We’re in space, Hunk,” Keith deadpanned. His voice suddenly lifted. “Woah. Wait-" he stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Keith just blew his own mind, guys,” Hunk teased.</p><p> </p><p>“And we’re through!” Pidge announced.</p><p> </p><p>The fighting started up again. </p><p> </p><p>“Allura, I’m approaching the extraction zone. You <em> might </em> want to make sure Blue’s hangar is open,” Lance slid down another incline and fell into a tiny muddy valley in between the hills. In stark contrast to the rocky bluffs he’d just left behind, the north hills were covered in trees that looked suspiciously like pines. </p><p> </p><p>“Copy that, Lance. We’re ready when you are,”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Lance took off his helmet and closed his eyes, silencing the others to distant mumbles he could easily block out, choosing to focus on the rain sliding down his face and gathering in humongous drops, immediately bleeding through his hair. He’d missed rain. “Hey, Blue. Wanna have some fun?”</p><p> </p><p>A spark and he was seeing through her eyes. The rain and wind were gone. She roared and Lance woke up. </p><p> </p><p>He stuffed his helmet back on. “Blue’s on her way. What’s the ETA, team?”</p><p> </p><p>“Downloading the info now,” Pidge reported. “Maybe 15 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Lance said, grinning and turning towards the base, even though the hills blocked it from view. “Because I’m tired of being this mu-“</p><p> </p><p>“Freeze!”</p><p> </p><p>Lance didn’t need the directions nor did he have a choice. His mind went blank and his body went rigid. “Quiznack,” he muttered, eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>At the top of the hill stood a squadron of galra, guns glowing in anticipation for any movement he made. "Hands where we can see them!" </p><p> </p><p>“Quiznack, quiznack, <em> quiznack</em>,” Lance singsonged, slowly raising his hands. He counted 3 galra and more than twice as many sentries. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Shiro asked, urgent. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Allura, I thought you said this place was <em> safe</em>,” Lance hissed. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, <em> no!</em>” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you- oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance gasped and pointed behind the galra. “<em>Oh my quiznacking noodles, what is that?!</em>” About half the squadron turned to look, and he couldn’t decide which was more stupid, that most of the robots had looked, or that 2 of the galra had. Lance activated his shield and ran, both rain and purple lasers filling the air. “Okay, so, change of plans! I’m meeting you guys there!” He reached the tree line and barreled through. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?!” Keith asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Galra. It’s fine. Me and Blue will be at the exit.” Lightning flashed and Lance stumbled back, a tree only a few feet away crashing to the ground. The thunder was instantaneous. </p><p> </p><p>Lance blinked away the sharp pain and kept running, jumping over the tree, shutting his eyes against low hanging branches that shed water with every touch. “I’m fine!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shiro</em>,” Keith said anxiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Go after him. We’ll meet you at the entrance,” Shiro said. “Pidge, how are we doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seven dobashes left on the download.” </p><p> </p><p>“Allura, I need coordinates for Lance’s location!”</p><p> </p><p>“On it!”</p><p> </p><p>The laser fire was becoming more intense. Lance kept sprinting, stumbling under dripping branches in gray darkness. He tripped and came up with stinging knees and even muddier armor. He had to keep running. </p><p> </p><p>Lance shouted as a hand fell on his shoulder and wrenched him against a tree. He had no doubt that his shoulder and back would be one big bruise tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Hang on, I’m close, Lance, hang on.” Keith was breathing heavily into the coms. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, paladin?” The galra sneered and her fist connected with his face. Lance cried out. His helmet only had the visor down.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lance</em>!” Keith. Shiro. Hunk. </p><p> </p><p>“No friends to bail you out this time, <em> boy.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Lance’s bayard flashed into existence with a blast and the galra’s eyes widened before she tipped backwards, hole in her torso. </p><p> </p><p>Lance started running again. Multiple sentries and two more galra were still in pursuit. He stumbled through the underbrush, vision blurry from the hit and the rain on his visor. “I’m okay. Blue is close,” he panted. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him from dropping with the rain. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m nearing your location,” Keith said. “Hang on, buddy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, grinning. Suddenly the trees were thinner and his feet were inches from a precipice. The rain was falling freely again, most missing his little ledge and tumbling into the river below. Lance breathed, open air and adrenaline pounding through his veins. Nowhere else to go. Lance turned back towards the forest, shield up and bayard drawn.</p><p> </p><p>The last two galra barreled out of the trees, accompanied by six sentries. Lance began shooting. Two sentries down. One galra clutching a bloodied arm. One with a sword through his back.</p><p> </p><p>Wait. He didn’t have a sword. </p><p> </p><p>Lance laughed out of pure relief. “Hey, Keith.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith yanked his sword from the galra’s back and kept fighting. The last of the sentries went down and the injured galra was knocked unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, bayard melting away. He stomped over, shaking rain off, but it still poured down. “You okay?” He pulled off his helmet and surrendered his mullet to the downpour.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. You?” Lance pulled off his own helmet. His face and shoulder throbbed like there was no tomorrow. He just needed a moment to catch his breath and get used to his brand new headache. Lance blew out a breath and felt his legs go limp. </p><p> </p><p>Keith grabbed his upper arm to keep him upright, studying him with worry. “Let me see,” he lifted Lance’s chin and looked at his eyes. Lance bit his lip as Keith’s hand brushed his bruise. “Probably hurts like hell, but you’ll be okay,” he said. “No signs of a concussion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, doc,” Lance grinned. </p><p> </p><p>Keith put his helmet back on, right hand never leaving Lance’s arm. “I have Lance,” Keith relayed over the coms. </p><p> </p><p>A familiar presence reared in Lance’s mind. Today she tasted like water so cold it was sharp. “And <em> we </em> have Blue!” Lance added, pulling away from Keith. </p><p> </p><p>“We do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Look.” Lance nodded to the airspace above the ravine. </p><p> </p><p>Keith looked over. “There’s nothing th-“</p><p> </p><p>Blue came hurtling out of the sky alongside the rain, pulling up level with them on the ledge. She roared, blasting back their soaked hair. Lance laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Keith nodded, eyes wide. “We have Blue,” he confirmed. “We’ll come and get you, hang tight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Copy that,” Shiro said. </p><p> </p><p>Lance put on his helmet and jumped the foot or so into Blue’s mouth. Keith followed. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about the mud, girl,” Lance said, crashing into the pilot's chair. “Let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith stumbled into the cockpit a few moments later, bouncing off walls with the turbulence from their sudden acceleration. “Lance!” </p><p> </p><p>“Approaching the extraction zone,” Lance reported. Man, lions made travel so much easier. Keith gripped the back of his chair to steady himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Copy that. We’re exiting now,” Shiro said. </p><p> </p><p>Lance pulled up above the muddy courtyard. Galra reinforcements from other parts of the planet were approaching now, entering the courtyard. Lance dived, landing in between them and the doors. Blue roared and decimated the front lines with a blast. </p><p> </p><p>“Cargo hatch open!” Lance said, hitting a button on the dash. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got it,” Keith said, running out of the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>A screen popped up on Lance’s dash, displaying the others as they bolted under Blue’s stomach, out of heavy fire. Hunk boosted Pidge up, Keith catching her hand and pulling her in, then Hunk scrambled up himself. Shiro climbed up last. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re all in,” Keith said over the coms.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’re off!” </p><p> </p><p>Blue tensed and then took off, bursting into the air. Water was flashing across the dash, and it was like earth, and Blue could feel it so he could feel it and he was <em>home</em>. Thunder and rain washed across him. He was high, he was the highest thing around.</p><p> </p><p>Blue’s panicked warning flashed in his mind as the lightning hit, bright and quick and unbearably hot.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fluff Epilogue For No Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lance!” The cockpit doors slid open in time with his eyelids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of him was blurry black, peppered with stars and the blue and green and gray planet they had just left. They were in space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand fell on the back of his chair as Lance groaned, trying to straighten from his slump. It felt like the lightning was still cracking through his bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Fingers were gripping his arm again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance grinned up at the blurry red blob. “‘m just peachy. How ‘bout you?” His vision cleared up. Ah. The blurry red blob was Keith. Lance straightened all the way and Keith let go. Something wet plopped onto Lance’s hand. “You’re dripping on me, Mullet,” He said, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s okay,” Keith said, worry disappearing. “Is Pidge-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pidge is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> thank you, and she wishes you would all stop worrying about her!” Pidge herself cut across him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flew like, 10 feet from that blast!” Hunk said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And sustained no actual injury</span>
  </em>
  <span>, besides a cut and a few bruises! Go worry about Shiro, his arms still bleeding,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro cleared his throat. “Only a little,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay Pidge, we’ll stop bugging you,” Hunk sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance left them to their conversation. He wrapped his hands around the controls and Blue stuttered to life. “Blue Lion to Castle Ship, we’re coming in,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment or two of background noises filtered in. Allura muttered a “thank the ancients” and the mice chittered excitedly, before Coran’s voice took over the coms. “We see you, Number 3,” He said. “Full steam ahead!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue twisted towards the castle and took off, frictionless space making her acceleration effortless. Lance slowed as they came upon the castle and let Blue guide herself into the hangar. They landed gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whew,” Lance let go of the controls and leaned back. “Mission accomplished, I guess,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” Keith said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance heaved himself to his feet and ignored the spinning room the best he could. He followed Keith out of the cockpit and down the ramp. The others were already huddled at the bottom, streaked with mud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job paladins!” Allura said. “That lightning gave us a scare, but it all worked out,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so cold,” Pidge said, teeth chattering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This mud is never coming out of my hair,” Keith agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I could use a nice long shower,” Lance said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your face?” Keith asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>face?” Lance shot back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s forehead wrinkled in offended confusion. “That doesn’t even make any sense,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everybody go change into dry clothes and come back for debriefing. Quick showers only, sorry Lance,” Shiro said, clapping Lance’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sore</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lance said, shying away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro grimaced. “Sorry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘s fine,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, get going, team,” Shiro shooed them out of the hangar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Pidge?” Lance fell into step with the green paladin as they walked back to their rooms. “I saw that explosion,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Just bruised up a bit,” Pidge rolled her shoulders and winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and me both,” Lance rubbed his shoulder. They reached their rooms. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adios</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He tousled her hair and went into his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the shower handle a whole inch hotter than usual and rinsed off ages of mud from his neck and face and out of his hair. He got out and tossed on sweats and a dark blue hoodie, plus fuzzy socks and no shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoes were for the weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bruise on his chin was beginning to darken from red into ugly blues and purples. Lovely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance slid down the hallway in his socks, wondering how he never thought of doing this before. The castle had long, smooth hallways and he had slippy fuzzy socks, why hadn’t he put two and two together?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coran!” Lance crashed into the ginger Altean, nearly knocking him flat. “Woo! I cannot believe we’ve never done this before!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What….what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On earth we have these fuzzy socks, we’ve explained them to you before, right?” Lance stuck out a foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, the foot warmer contraptions,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, on hard floor like this, kids like to slip around for fun! Me and my older siblings used to race around our kitchen, but we would always run into the barstools because there were too many of us,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That seems dangerous and foolhardy,” Coran considered, twisting his mustache. “Where can I obtain some of these fuzzy socks?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can borrow some of mine after the debriefing, come on!” Lance slipped into the elevator with Coran and spun around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator ride felt shorter than usual, it seemed like a few head buzzing seconds later the doors were opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the-“ Keith froze when Lance skated out, tripping over the lip between the elevator and the floor. Keith’s hair was still dripping wet, but he was mud free and back in his regular clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance flew into him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oyé! Miré donde estás caminando!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Keith said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuzzy socks!” Lance answered before sliding away into the bridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance twirled absentmindedly as the team gave Allura their report. Pidge was at her station, uploading and deciphering the information they’d gotten from the galra base. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team was in comfort clothing too; Hunk had on a soft sweater, Shiro had switched his tight clothes for a loose purple tee. Pidge was in a green zip up hoodie so big she could fit her knees inside with her, as she was doing now. Her hood was up, casting shadows over her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Pidge said. “Take </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret galra encryptions!” Code was pouring over her screen, characters switching from an indecipherable string of numbers and galra letters into perfectly legible English. Next to the text various charts and maps were flipping past, being decoded in real time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lance told her. “Anything useful?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge made a face of disgust and loosened her grip on her knees. “My job was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>decode</span>
  </em>
  <span> the information, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>read</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Someone else do it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allura pulled up the file on the castle’s main screen. “Supply routes, bases, inventories….” She said, flicking through the information, eyes widening. “We need to get this into the castle’s star charts immediately,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance leaned over Pidge’s shoulder, studying the charts Allura was talking about more carefully. “Awesome,” He breathed, a grin spreading across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we all get some rest and figure out some targets in the morning,” Shiro offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning? What even </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> morning any more?” Hunk asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being space had really thrown off their sleep schedule. How do you measure days without being on a rotating planet? The Alteans had standardized time for space travel, but it didn’t always match up with the planets they were visiting for supplies or liberation, so every time they landed their body clocks were tossed through a flaming hula hoop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m pretty sure right now is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nighttime</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me,” Lance said, yawning. It was contagious, and Allura and Hunk yawned too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Pidge moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly,” Lance said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think it’s bedtime,” Allura said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, Paladins,” Coran said, hands behind his back as he bounced on the balls of his feet. “You’ve had a long day today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all squeezed into the elevator and waited, heads on shoulders and hair in faces and breathy laughs and yawns tickling their cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors slid open and they stopped out. Allura and Coran turned down their own hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, paladins!” Allura waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night,” They echoed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance, you’ll have to show me your game tomorrow! These ‘fuzzy socks’ as you call them and all their slipping capabilities!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can count on it, Coran,” Lance smiled. He followed the others down their hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hasta la </span>
  </em>
  <span>later, losers,” Lance mock saluted and pressed the button to open his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night, Lance,” Pidge yawned, doing the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night, bro,” Hunk said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” Keith said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, guys,” Shiro said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance closed the door and fell into his bed, the lights already off. “Mmm,” He mumbled, content on his warm pillow as he drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you wanted a bit more! Cause I wanted to write more. So here’s what you get! </p><p>Again, please leave a comment! I would love to hear what you liked and also, what you didn’t like. I’m hoping to make some form of writing my career, so constructive criticism is a gift from god.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends, thanks for reading! </p><p>Wow, I never thought my first post would be a Voltron fanfic. I’ve been reading and writing original stories and fanfic for years, but this is the first time I’ve decided to actually post anything I’ve written. </p><p>That having been said, please leave a comment with anything you liked about the story and any and all advice you have for a first time poster!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>